dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter's Accomplices
Dexter's Accomplices is term designed to categorize everyone who have discovered Dexter's secret as a serial killer. These accomplices are divided into three categories: Masters, Apprentices and Partners. Masters are accomplices who have bent Dexter to their will at one point and had them kill from them. Apprentices are killers who Dexter trained personally in his killing art. Partners (Short for Partners-in-Crime) are accomplices who are aware of Dexter's killer nature and help him cover up his activities and even kill people to this effect. =Masters= Harry Morgan Background and Explanation Harry first came to know Dexter when his mother Laura Moser was working as a CI for him and later became a close lover to him. When Dexter witnessed his Mom's murder Harry pulled him out of the cargo container to try and save him while abandoning Dexter's brother believing him to be unsalvageable. Later when Harry realizes Dexter's tendencies he decides to teach Dexter to kill only bad people so his urges will at least have a positive effect on the world. Crimes Murder by Proxy - Harry Morgan had Dexter Morgan kill a nurse named Mary for killing several of her patients by overdose and attempting to do likewise to him. Accessory to Three Murders - After that Dexter killed an unnamed person, an unnamed drug dealer, and Juan Rinez and confessed to his father about the murders. The main difference is that in Juan's case Dexter showed him the body causing Harry to puke and eventually take his own life. Isaak Sirko Background and Explanation When Isaak's subordinate, Viktor, disappeared, Isaak came to Miami to go looking for him, only to conclude that he had been killed by Dexter Morgan. He left a lengthy blood trail in his wake as he hunted Dexter down. Dexter told Isaak why he had killed Viktor, for killing Mike Anderson, and Isaak began to look into Dexter's nature as a killer. When Isaak's vendetta began taking a toll on the Koshka Brotherhood's profits in Miami, the bosses sent hitmen to kill Isaak. From there, Isaak was forced to form an alliance with Dexter, as he was the only one skilled enough to take out the hitmen (especially since he had the 'element of surprise' on his side). Crimes Murder by Proxy - Isaak gets Dexter to kill a hitman named Oleg Mickic who was hunting Isaak, by having his henchman Jurg Yeliashkevych hold Hannah McKay (Dexter's girlfriend) hostage. Murder - After that Dexter lures another hitman hunting Isaak named Benjamin Caffrey to a boat where Isaak Sirko guns him down. Evelyn Vogel Background and Explanation Crimes Accessory to Four Murders - Through Harry, Vogel learned tha Dexter killed Mary, an unnamed person, an unnamed drug dealer, and Juan Rinez. Accessory to Forty-Seven Murders - Vogel knew that Dexter was the real Bay Harbor Butcher all along and did not report it to the police. Facilitation to Commit Murder - Vogel contracts Dexter's services as a killer to take care of a new serial killer in Miami who is a threat to her - The Brain Surgeon. Accomplice to Murder - Dexter kills A.J. Yates to rescue Vogel from her captor. After he is dead she and Debra Morgan help him clean up the scene and dispose of his body in the Gulf Stream. =Apprentices= Miguel Prado Background and Explanation Dexter and Miguel first met at the scene of Oscar Prado's murder scene and later slowly developed a friendship. Both had an interest in finding Oscar's supposed killer, Freebo, but for different reasons. Dexter finds Freebo first and kills him while Miguel is not far behind and finds out what Dexter has done. Miguel slowly worms his way into Dexter's world and helps him commit several murders. He eventaully convinces Dexter to let him kill someone and Dexter shows him his own killing methods and the absolute proof he must obtain before taking out a potential victim. Crimes Accessory to Murder - Miguel witnessed Dexter exit Fred Bowman's shed covered in blood realizing he killed him, although Dexter managed to convince Miguel that he had done so in self-defense. Accomplice to Murder - While playing golf Miguel talked to Dexterabout a case involving a wife-killer named Ethan Turner. Miguel investigates him and later calls to tell Dexter that his case against Ethan has fallen apart. Dexter then kills Ethan and Miguel confronts him with this telling him that it was a test of his resolve and that he stands with Dexter in his vigilante acts. Accomplice to Murder - Dexter seeks for Miguel's help in killing an inmate in a maximum-security prison named Clemson Galt for several deaths he's responsible for commanding whilst in prison. Miguel pulls it off by arranging Clemson to testify for Miguel in a RICO trial and arranges his escape. Later Dexter kidnaps him and he and Miguel drive away. Dexter ends up killing him while Miguel is left behind. Solicitation to Commit Murder - Miguel asks Dexter to kill Ellen Wolf because of his belief she is corrupt (in reality Miguel sees her a political adversary and a career-threat to him). Dexter nonetheless declines the request but Miguel accepts that. Murder - Miguel brings Dexter the name Billy Fleeter and asks Dexter to let him kill Billy. After learning his routine and confirming that he's a killer, the two prepare a kill room and strap him down to the table. Miguel then drives a knife into Billy's heart, killing him. Murder - After killing Billy, Miguel goes to Ellen's house and brutally kills her (by beating, strangling and stabbing her to death). Attempted Murder - After discovering Maria LaGuerta was onto him for Ellen's murder Miguel went drinking with his brother Ramon Prado to establish an alibi in preparation to kill Maria. Unbeknown to him, Dexter was setting him up the whole time and captured him in Maria's house in preparation for his final demise, using the Skinner's MO in order to avoid investigation into a suspect). Attempted Murder by Proxy - Even in death Miguel tried to have Dexter killed by telling George King that Dexter knew where Fred Bowman was. This led to Dexter's capture by the Skinner, however he expertly escaped from the table on which he was to be killed, breaking his hand in the process and ended up killing George, making it look like a suicide, so he could quickly escape without being caught (even though it was technically self-defense). Lumen Pierce Background and Explanation Dexter and Lumen first came into contact when Dexter killed the first member of the group with Lumen as a witness to the crime. After this Dexter explained that he saved her and she explained that he wasn't the only one who did that to her. Dexter and Lumen later went on their own quests for justice and ended up joining forces after Lumen found one and Dexter ended up killing him and another killer rapist he was already in the process of killing. Crimes Accessory to Murder - Lumen witnessed Dexter Morgan kill a dead animal pickup officer named Boyd Fowler while watching from the attic door. Boyd was also one of the men who raped Lumen and would have ended up killing her like his previous victims, had it not been for Dexter's help.. Accomplice to Murder - Lumen starts hunting the men who raped her and grabs Dan Mendell and makes him drive to a warehouse. She shots him in the gut and calls Dexter to help clean up the mess. Later he is discovered alive and later Lumen's instincts are proven correct and Dexter snaps his neck, killing him. Afterwards they both clean up the crime scene. Accessory to Murder - While cleaning up Dan's blood Lumen sees Lance Robinson running away and Dexter chasing after him. Dexter then kills Lance and frames him and Dan for murdering one-another. Assault - Lumen bashes Cole Harmon over the head after Dexter breaks into his house for proof he is a rapist. Accomplice to Murder - With two more names to go with their hit list, Lumen and Dexter pursue Cole as their next target. They set up the kill room together and prepare to abduct Cole. Dexter is called onstage and Cole sees Lumen and chases her to the room Dexter M99's him and they strap him down. Lumen then watches as Dexter takes a blood slide and kills Cole. She is later given the slide. Murder - After talking with Emily Birch Lumen gets the name of the last member of the Barrel Girl Gang: Alex Tilden. After confirming his status as one of the rapists Dexter and Lumen capture him and take him to their kill room. Dexter then gives Lumen the knife and she stabs him in the heart, killing him. Murder - After Jordan Chase kidnaps her and Dexter to kill them, Dexter surprises Jordan by stabbing him in the foot and choking him out. After setting him up on his table, he lets Lumen take care of him. Zach Hamilton Background and Explanation Dexter and Zach first came into contact when Miami Metro Police began investigating his father for the murder of Norma Rivera. Dexter has a brief conversation with Zach and later began suspecting him of killing Norma. After that they started hanging out and Dexter eventually got the proof he needed that Zach killed her and that he was going to kill another woman. Evelyn suggested Zach be taught the code which Dexter said no. After stalking Zach he realized he wasn't targeting another woman, he was targeting his dad. Dexter stopped him and interrogated him in his kill room about why he was killing. After hearing his reasons Dexter let him go and took him under his wing. Crimes Murder - After getting a brief lesson from Dexter Morgan on how to kill he goes out and seeks an old classmate named [[Shaun Decker]]. He starts stalking him and prepares a kill room in preparation to kill him. Things don't go exactly as planned as when he goes to knock Shaun out but he won't go down and he has to kill him then and there. After he shows Dexter Morgan and Hannah McKay what he has done they help him cover up the murder and cover-up any evidence. =Partners= Lila West Background and Explanation Crimes Accessory to Forty-Seven Murders - Sergeant James Doakes confessed to Lila that Dexter Morgan was the real Bay Harbor Butcher. Murder - After Lila found out that Dexter was the Bay Harbor Butcher she set the cabin on fire and locked the door with the gas leaking with Doakes inside. The cabin exploded and Doakes was incinerated by the blast. After learning of Lila's murder of an innocent man (Doakes), Dexter targets her as his next kill, but is unable to do so, because of Debra's interference, giving Lila the time to figure out his true motives. Heartbroken, Lila kidnaps his step-children, Astor and Cody Bennett (who believe her to be a genuinely nice lady), using them as bait to lure Dexter. After successfully having done so, she sets her house alight and locks it up with the three of them inside. Dexter is able to save the children and eventually escape, however. Later on, Dexter tracks her to Paris where he kills her and leaves her in a body-bag. Debra Morgan Background and Explanation Crimes Accomplice to Murder - Debra Morgan catches Dexter Morgan in the act of killing Travis Marshall After much deliberation Debra helps Dexter cover it up by getting gas from a gas station in preparation to burn the church. Dexter sets the church on fire and all the evidence is destroyed. Accessory to Forty-Seven Murders - Debra Morgan breaks into Dexter Morgan's house and finds blood slides realizing he is the Bay Harbor Butcher. Afterward Dexter confessed to the murders of Mike Donovan, The Castillos, and Emmett Meridian. Accessory to Murder - Debra Morgan confronts Dexter Morgan and he confesses to killing Arthur Mitchell and the reason he killed Rita Morgan was because of him. Accessory to Murder - Dexter Morgan calls Debra Morgan to come down to the mausoleum and he confessed to her that the smoke coming from the furnace is Ray Speltzer. Accessory to Murder - Debra Morgan warns Dexter Morgan that Captain Maria LaGuerta is reinvestigating the Bay Harbor Butcher and he confesses to killing Phillip Barnes, Christopher James and Marvin M. and later gives Dexter an incriminating photo of him with Phillip. Accessory to Murder - Dexter Morgan calls Debra Morgan to come down to the parking lot and he confessed to killing Viktor Baskov in order to warn her that Isaak Sirko is targeting him and her. Accessory to Six Murders - Debra Morgan calls Dexter Morgan to come to her house where he confesses to the murders of Boyd Fowler, Dan Mendell, Lance Robinson, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, and Jordan Chase and to Lumen Pierce being his partner. Solicitation to Commit Murder - Debra Morgan asks Dexter Morgan to kill Hannah McKay because of the fact that she killed Sal Price. Dexter nonetheless declines the request but Debra accepts that. Murder - Debra Morgan investigates a shipping container where she finds Hector Estrada dead, Maria LaGuerta unconscious and Dexter Morgan prepared to kill her. She pulls her gun out aiming at both and deciding which one to kill. She finally choses LaGuerta to protect Dexter. Accomplice to Murder - She witnesses Dexter Morgan kill Andrew Briggs and lies to the police about the circumstances surrounding his death. Accomplice to Murder '- She witnesses 'Dexter Morgan kill A.J. Yates and help Dexter dump the body with Evelyn Vogel. Hannah McKay Background and Explanation While working on the Wayne Randall case Dexter and Hannah meet where they eventually bond. Dexter tries to kill her but Dexter eventually sets her free and the end up having sex and Dexter even starts talking to her about his killer urges. Eventually she ends up killing several people to protect both Dexter and herself. Crimes Accessory to Murder - Dexter Morgan talks with Hannah McKay about killing Viktor Baskov and the problems it is causing in his life. Murder - After Sal Price threatened Hannah McKay with the prospect of ruining Dexter Morgan's life she confesses to killing Linda Johnson and later kills Sal Price to protect herself and Dexter. Murder - Hannah McKay is kidnapped by Jurg Yeliashkevych and later Hannah kills him in order protect herself and Dexter. Facilitation to Commit Two Murders - After the drama Hannah McKay talks to Dexter about killing The Phantom Arsonist 'and 'Hector Estrada and even encourages it'.' Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Characters Category:Updated Info Needed